


The First Waltz

by Stars_Under_Skin



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Under_Skin/pseuds/Stars_Under_Skin
Summary: Chapter 22 of Serpent's Shadow through Walt/Anubis POV.Our music is the sirens below and the screeching of Freak, but I couldn't ask for anything better than this.





	The First Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I posted to Fanfiction.net in early 2015, and am posting here for convenience.

Anubis and I were waiting up on the roof for what felt like hours, with only Freak for company. It would've been depressing, but neither one of us were alone anymore. We always had company nowadays. It almost felt like we were hanging out with a friend, except the two friends are in the same body.

When Sadie and Carter finally stepped out of the portal and onto the roof, I couldn't help but smile at her, though I felt like I was about to vomit butterflies onto Freak's nest - which, admittedly, wouldn't be that bad. He'd probably eat it anyways.

Carter mumbled something awkward to Sadie before hurrying away, nearly tripping over the ledge of the door as he left. I stepped closer to her, and she turned a little pink, something that warmed our heart and gave us a bit of hope.

We watched as she look at us appraisingly, taking in our compromise of clothes. Anubis insisted on his jacket and I refused to toss my jeans - but it worked out eventually. It was a nice compromise. My assortment of amulets are gone, with only a _shen_  that matched Sadie's remaining.

She smiled sort of sadly at us, fidgeting with her fingers. "So, is this another good-bye? I've had quite enough good-byes today."

Anubis smiled at that.  ** _Silly girl._**

I stepped a bit closer to her, tilting my head a bit as I met her eyes. "Actually, it's more of a hello. My name's Walt Stone, from Seattle. I'd like to join the party." I held my hand out for her to shake. I couldn't help but smile slyly at her. Her blue eyes narrowed as she absorbed my words, and then instead of taking my hands, she punched us in the chest.

"Ow." I complained, mostly to appease her. It hadn't hurt.

It didn't work. She rolled her eyes anyways. "You think you can just merge with a god and  _surprise_  me like that?  _Oh by the way, I'm actually two minds in one body._  I don't appreciate being taken off guard."

"I did try to tell you!" I told her through a grin. Anubis' amusement was infectious. "Several times. Anubis did too. We kept getting interrupted. Mostly by you talking a lot." I teased her, stepping closer.

Sadie crossed her arms and tried to scowl, but she only ended up looking adorable, which wasn't helping her cause. I stifled my laugh, knowing it wouldn't be appreciated. "No excuse. My mum seems to think I should go easy on you because this is all very new to you. But I'm still cross. It's confusing enough, you know, liking someone, without their morphing into a god whom I also like."

"So you do like me."

Her eyes narrowed again. "Stop trying to distract me! Are you truly asking to stay here?"

I nodded, inching a little closer to her again, so close she could breathe and brush against me. "I've still got a lot to learn. I don't need to stick with charm-making anymore. I can do more intensive magic - the path of Anubis. No one's ever done that before." I told her, a little proudly.

"Discovering new magical ways to annoy me?"

**_Annoy her?_ **

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing at Anubis' indignant response. "I could do amazing tricks with mummy linen. For instance, if someone talks too much," I raised my eyebrows at her, "I could summon a gag - "

"Don't you dare!"

I took her hand in mine and twined our fingers together, and, though she scowled at me, she didn't resist.

"I'm still Walt. I'm still mortal. Anubis can stay in this world as long as I'm his host. I'm hoping to live a good long life. Neither of us ever though that was possible. So I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to leave."

Sadie looked up at me with wide, pleading eyes, but beneath that, she looked resigned to the fact that we weren't leaving.

"Well, I suppose I could tolerate it." She grumbles, scuffing the toe of her boot against the ground. I smiled down at her, relieved beyond words.

I put my other hand on her waist. "I suppose I owe you a dance. May I?"

She looked up at me, eyebrows raised teasingly. "Here? Won't your chaperone Shu interrupt?"

I ignored Anubis' grumbling and explained, "Like I said, I'm mortal now. He'll let us dance, though I'm sure he's keeping an eye on us to make sure we behave."

**_More likely to see if he can interrupt._ **

"To make sure  _you_  behave. I'm a proper young lady." I snorted at that. Proper isn't exactly the right word.

She hit me on my chest again, but it had even less force behind it than the first time, then set her hand gently on my shoulder.

"I'll have you remember that my father is your employer in the Underworld. You'd best mind your manners."

I rested my forehead against hers. "Yes ma'am." I breathed, quickly leaning down to kiss her before she could lean away. The tension melted away from her, even after I had pulled away and started dancing with her. Sadie rested her head on my chest, and I buried my nose into her sweet-smelling hair.

It was the day after a battle. I only looked clean because I had recently morphed with a god, and had had time to clean up. Sadie'd been to the underworld to visit her parents, and still looked a mess, but she was so beautiful, too.

The music was the creaking tar roof and the sirens down below, but it was perfect. As we kept dancing, she leaned heavier on me, like she was loosing the strength to stand.

"So you'll let me stick around? Let me experience a typical teenage life?"

She sighed, and twisted to look up at me. "I suppose." I could see her slip her vision into the Duet, and saw her see Anubis there. But we were also right in front of her. Everything we did was both of us, at the same time. "Not that I'm an expert myself, but there is one rule I insist on."

I leaned down to rest my forehead against her head again. "Yes?"

"If anyone asks you if you're taken," she says firmly. "The answer is yes."

How does that sound?

I could live with that.

"I think I can live with that." We promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Good. Because you don't want to see me be cross."

I tightened my hold on her waist. "Too late."

Sadie's hand tightened on my shoulder. "Shut up and dance, Walt."

We did - and eventually when she started to fall asleep on my shoulder, I picked her up and carried her in, and everything is the way it's supposed to be. Everybody, for once, was happy.


End file.
